1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for connecting precast concrete girders in construction work, for example, bridge superstructure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,243 entitled "Method for connecting precasting concrete beams, this inventor suggested a method for connecting precast concrete beams, in which precast concrete beams are supported at both ends, uplifting forces are applied to the central points of the beams, concrete is placed into the gaps between the ends of the adjacent beams, tendons which connect the adjacent beams are positioned and then tensioned and anchored with reducing the uplifting forces, so that the bending moment caused by the self-weight of the beams is reduced and as a result the size of beam section is reduced.
In order to apply the uplifting forces to the central points of beams, temporary piers or lifting equipments should be used, and when the clearance under the beam is large, it is difficult to apply the uplifting forces. In this respect, there is a need of an improved method for connecting precast concrete beams or girders in which temporary pier or lifting equipment is not needed.